RWBY AU: M32 - Volume 1
by Rocketiermaster
Summary: SPOILER WARNING FOR RWBY! WATCH THE SHOW FIRST! This story is a near-replication of RWBY, with another character added in to change things up, like certain exchanges and plots. Note that all characters and settings should be attributed to RoosterTeeth Animation. Also note that this is my first time writing, so bear with my terrible dialogue. It will get better in the later books.
1. Prologue

RWBY AU: M3.2

This story is a replication of RWBY, with 1 character added to see how characters would react. The character is a personal OC, with a description below. The character's statuses have to stay in line with the story up until volume 4. For instance, in volume 3 Yang would have to have lost her arm, team RNJR would have had to have left, Blake needs to be heading to Menagerie, and Weiss needs to be in Atlas.

Profile:

Name: Rocket (Last name forgotten)

Description: Brown hair, medium to athletic frame, turquoise eyes with gray flecks.

Semblance: Time Manipulation

With the ability to manipulate time, Rocket can remove himself from the normal timeline, and make his own personal time go by 250x Slower, making it so that he is a literal blur. He can move so fast that he can individually break every single bone in an opponent's body so fast, that the nerve signal from the first impact won't have reached their brain. He can also (with great effort) drag other people into this separate timeframe. Another side of his semblance, is that he can separate his mind into the timeframe by itself, letting him do normally long and tedious processes almost instantly. He can process information incredibly fast giving him insane amounts of academic merit.

Weapon: A wooden scythe, made out of steelwood. This material is almost unbreakable, and able to keep an edge better than most metals.

Backstory: His parents were both killed when he was around 5 years old during a white fang raid. After that, he was sent to a foster family, which later left for Mistral on a vacation and never came back, leaving him with no last name (He was too young when his original parents were killed to know his own last name) or living family members. He is also left with an apartment that the owner lets him live in for free, and he is currently going to Signal, and one day hopes to go to Beacon. That day may come sooner than he thinks…

Prologue

I'm not quite sure how to start this story… It's a bit awkward and long… Oh, and it's also the story of how I die.


	2. Chapter 1

RWBY AU: M3.2

This story is a replication of RWBY, with 1 character added to see how characters would react. The character is a personal OC, with a description below. The character's statuses have to stay in line with the story up until volume 4. For instance, in volume 3 Yang would have to have lost her arm, team RNJR would have had to have left, Blake needs to be heading to Menagerie, and Weiss needs to be in Atlas.

Chapter 1

POV: Rocket

It was in the last week of Summer, and I was ready for school to start back up. The Summer is boring, hot, and uncomfortable. Personally, I prefer the Winter. Yes, school exists during that time, but at least I am bored and comfortable. I was going through last year's notes (Not like I needed to, I already had most of it memorized, along with next year's material), when I heard a ringing noise in the distance. I grabbed my scythe and left. This night was about to get so much more interesting.

POV: Omniscient

Roman: Give it up, Red! You're surrounded. Just lay down that weapon, and we'll leave you alone. (Of course, both Ruby and Roman knew that: A. He wouldn't let her go and B. She wouldn't surrender)

Ruby was surrounded by 12 men in black and red. They all had either a sword or a pistol (most were both). She was studying the men, trying to figure out how she would go about this situation.

Roman: Last chance Red! Lay down the weapon or your de- OW!

That last sound was torn out of him as a black and red blur crashed into him, but, surprisingly, it wasn't Ruby. Roman was sent sliding on the ground for about 10 feet, but Rocket didn't have time to see the results of his work before he was forced to engage with the 12 other robbers standing around Ruby. He was furiously blocking bullets, when Ruby snapped to her senses and joined the attack.

Once all the henchmen had been knocked out, Ruby had just hung up with the police when Rocket noticed something.

Rocket: Hey, where's that guy with the hat?

After frantically looking around for a second, Ruby noticed him climbing the fire escape of a nearby building.

Ruby: Over there!

They did one last check, to make sure that the baddies were still out, and then they ran for Roman. They launched themselves to the top of the building to confront Roman

Rocket: Give it up. You're cornered and the police are on their way.

Roman: Sorry, but I really have to go. I have an important meeting in just a few minutes.

As he said this, a bullplane came up behind him, and he jumped in.

Roman: Give the police my regards!

He reached into his pocket and took out one blood red dust crystal. A fire crystal. He suddenly threw it at Rocket and Ruby.

Roman: Goodbye, reds!

Rocket realized what Roman was doing a second before he did it

Rocket: Look out!

Roman lifted his cane up, and fired one single flare directly at the crystal. When it hit the crystal, both violently exploded, leaving a giant cloud of dust (regular, brown dust). When the dust cleared, Roman's jaw hit the floor. They were still alive, and someone was standing over them. Roman turned towards the pilot.

Roman: Huntress!

The pilot got up and ran to the bay of the bullplane, while Roman took the controls. The huntress who had saved Rocket and Ruby suddenly went on the attack. She fired all sorts of magical beams at the bullplane, shaking the plane on impact. Rocket could only watch, since he didn't have a ranged weapon, but Ruby had a gun. She uses her sniper rifle to shoot at the pilot, who was a woman in a glowing red dress. The bullets seemed to do absolutely nothing, as the woman just deflected them with her bare hands. The woman then did a hand motion, and suddenly the floor underneath the huntress, Ruby, and Rocket began to glow. The huntress jumped back, using some sort of telekinesis to pull Ruby and Rocket off of the glowing area. A split second after everyone was safe, the floor exploded! The huntress used telekinesis on the rubble, making a giant pillar of rubble. She began propelling it towards the plane, but the woman shot some sort of fireball at it destroying it. The huntress wasn't done, though. The huntress formed three pillars from the wreckage of the first. The woman on the plane did a few more hand motions, before sending out a burst of purple, causing the rubble to fall to the ground. The bullplane fully pulled away, leaving the huntress, Ruby, and Rocket standing alone on the destroyed roof of the building. The silence went on for a few seconds.

Ruby: Are you a huntress?

The woman looked up and nodded.

Ruby: Can I have your autograph?!


	3. Chapter 2

RWBY AU: M3.2

This story is a replication of RWBY, with 1 character added to see how characters would react. The character is a personal OC, with a description below. The character's statuses have to stay in line with the story up until volume 4. For instance, in volume 3 Yang would have to have lost her arm, team RNJR would have had to have left, Blake needs to be heading to Menagerie, and Weiss needs to be in Atlas.

Chapter 2

POV: Rocket

I hate getting in trouble. Always have. I was more of the teacher's pet type, but back to the story. Ruby and I were sitting in a gray room, with three chairs and a table. The huntress, who we had found out is named Glynda, was pacing back and forth in front of us.

Glynda: Do you have any idea what could have happened? Those were hardened criminals, and you just tried to fight them on your own! If it was up to me, you would get a pat on the head, and a slap on the wrist. Fortunately for you, it's not up to me.

A middle-aged man with gray hair and a black suit came in, with a plate of cookies and a scroll, with a video of Ruby and I fighting the henchmen. He set down the cookies on the table in front of us, and immediately Ruby starting eating them. She had eaten 3 in a few seconds, when she offered me one.

Ruby (Muffled): Want one?

Rocket: No, I'm good.

The man sat in the chair across the table from us, just as the video was finishing up.

?: I've only seen one man who can fight like that… Dusty old Qrow…

Ruby: ? *swallows* Sorry. That's my uncle, Qrow!

?: Ah, Ruby Rose, I presume?

Ruby: Yep, that's me!

?: And that would make you Rocket, then?

I had always loved it people phrased that way, as if the fact that by learning one person's name, they suddenly know yours as well.

Rocket: Correct.

?: Now, do either of you know who I am?

Ruby: Nope!

I feel like I had seen his face somewhere before… In a newspaper perhaps? I searched my mind for any reference of his face with a title… Then it dawned on me.

Rocket: You're Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy! I saw your picture in last week's newspaper.

Ozpin: Well, you seem to be an observant one. Yes, I am Ozpin. As I understand it, both of you are in Signal, correct?

Ruby: Yep!

Rocket: That's right.

Ozpin: So, that means both of you eventually want to become huntsmen?

Both: (Some form of confirmation)

Ozpin: Well, I see no reason to leave you in Signal. You have obviously learned everything you can from the basics that they teach you. How about I let both of you into Beacon academy early?

Rocket: Thank you, sir.

Ruby: Really? Thank you so much!

Even though I acted calm, my mind was absolutely racing. Will I be able to survive going ahead a whole two years in my education? Will I be able to make friends? Who will I meet? Well, there is only one way to find out.


	4. Chapter 3

RWBY AU: M3.2

This story is a replication of RWBY, with 1 character added to see how characters would react. The character is a personal OC, with a description below. The character's statuses have to stay in line with the story up until volume 4. For instance, in volume 3 Yang would have to have lost her arm, team RNJR would have had to have left, Blake needs to be heading to Menagerie, and Weiss needs to be in Atlas.

Chapter 3

POV: Rocket

I always loved plane rides, but this one was on a level on its own. When Beacon came into view, it was absolutely beautiful. During the ride, I had learned that Ruby had a sister. Well, half-sister. (They didn't really explain that part) Yang was two years older than Ruby, and had much more of a carefree attitude. While Ruby only took fighting seriously, Yang seemed like she thought everything was a joke. If it wasn't she made it one.

Yang: Wow, this view is just PLANE beautiful!

All: *Groan*

Apparently, that amazing view wasn't for everyone, since one person, a boy in armor, got airsick. Why did he even get on the plane if he knew he was airsick? They gave an option for the train. I guess he didn't see it. When we disembarked, I stayed towards the back of the group, while Ruby and Yang went more in the front. The first one off the plane, though, was that boy in armor, and his first stop was the trash can on the side of the walkway. I was trying to get through the crowd to get back to Ruby, when I noticed Yang walking away and Ruby falling, right into another girl's luggage. The situation quickly escalated before I could arrive, and before I knew it, there was an explosion and Ruby was sent flying back across to the other side of the crowd.

Rocket: Ruby!

?: And who might you be? Her bodyguard?

I turned around. The speaker was the girl who had yelled at Ruby. Somehow, she had only left the explosion lightly blackened.

Rocket: The name's Rocket, and, to be honest, I probably could be, but she doesn't pay me.

Ruby: Hey, that was one time!

Rocket: Wait, how did you get back here so fast?

Ruby: Magic. So anyways, who are you?

Weiss: I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee dust company.

?: Hm… The Schnee dust company. They are the main dust production company in remnant, and the whole company is probably worth billions of Lien.

That's weird, I hadn't noticed that girl walk up. She seems to know what she's talking about, so I'll let her handle the princess.

Weiss: That's right! I'm glad someone finally recognizes my prosteg-

?: That being said, the Schnee dust company is also known for its questionable business partners and horrible work conditions for its faunus labor.

Weiss: Hmph!

Weiss immediately turned around and walked away in a huff.

Ruby: Wow, you got rid of her quick! So, what's your-

She turned around, and realized the mysterious girl had disappeared.

Ruby: Name…

?: Hi, my name is Jaune Arc!

Ruby: ACK! Where do these people keep coming from?!

I didn't notice Jaune walking up to us, but I think that was because I was thinking about that other girl, rather than his stealth. I'm sure I've seen her somewhere before, but I don't know where…

Jaune: Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I've never been very good at introductions…

Ruby: It's fine. I'm Ruby, and this is Rocket

Rocket: Hello!

Jaune: It's nice to meet you both! Oh, are you her bodyguard?

Ruby: Why do people keep thinking that?

I couldn't decide whether to give my usual reply, or to keep my mouth shut and have a chance of living. I decided to live.

Ruby: Wait, aren't you the one who threw up on the plane?

Rocket: Ever the silver-tongued charmer…

Jaune: Hey, air-sickness is a very serious issue! It's way more common than you would think!

Ruby: Whatever, vomit-boy

Jaune: That's mean… How would you like it if people called you, um, crater-face or something?

I saw that I needed to change the subject to save Jaune.

Rocket: ANYWAYS, what's your weapon?

Jaune: Oh, mine? It's, um, kind of basic. I don't think you guys would be interested…

Rocket: I literally have a sharpened stick.

Jaune: Oook then. Mine's a family heirloom, from my great-grandfather. It's a sword and a shield.

Ruby: Ooooo

Jaune: Oh, and the shield collapses down into the sheath for convenience!

Rocket: Wait, wouldn't it still weigh the same?

Jaune: Yah, it does… So, what do you have Ruby?

Ruby: oh, it isn't much.

Ruby took out Crescent Rose, her 7-foot-long red and black scythe. It made a dent in the pavement where it expanded out.

Jaune: WOAH! That is, uh, a really big scythe.

Ruby: It's also a high impact, customizable, .50 caliber, dust round sniper rifle.

Jaune: e-what?

Ruby: It's also a gun.

Jaune: Well, that really coo-

Rocket: Wait, aren't we supposed to be meeting somewhere for a speech?

Ruby: Everyone else is still he-

She looked around. We were the only ones there.

Jaune: So, do either of you know where we are going?

Rocket: No idea.

Jaune: Do either of you know when we are supposed to be meeting?

Ruby: Nope.

Jaune: Aw crap


	5. Chapter 4

RWBY AU: M3.2

This story is a replication of RWBY, with 1 character added to see how characters would react. The character is a personal OC, with a description below. The character's statuses have to stay in line with the story up until volume 4. For instance, in volume 3 Yang would have to have lost her arm, team RNJR would have had to have left, Blake needs to be heading to Menagerie, and Weiss needs to be in Atlas.

Chapter 4

POV: Rocket

We managed to find our way to auditorium, albeit with a bit of guidance from the teachers, but we did make it on time. When we entered the auditorium, everyone was already there. Fortunately for me, I like staying at the back of a crowd. Less people notice me that way.

Yang: Hey guys! So, how did everything go?

Ruby: You mean after you abandoned me and I exploded?

Yang: Geez, meltdown already?

Rocket: No, we actually exploded

Ruby: There was some fire, some lightning, I think some ice was in there too.

Yang: Are you guys being sarcastic?

Ruby: I wish!

Ruby then went on to describe everything that had happened to her. When she reached the part where she exploded, I noticed Weiss behind her.

Ruby: And then-

Rocket: Uh, Ruby?

Ruby: What?

Weiss: YOU!

Ruby: AH IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!

Weiss: It's lucky for you that we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!

Yang: Oh my gosh, you really did explode

Rocket: Actually, Ruby was almost launched over the edge.

Weiss: Still!

Yang: Ok, it looks like you two just started off on the wrong foot. Let's just start back over from square one. Ruby, introduce yourself!

Ruby: Ok! Hi, I'm Ruby Rose. What's your name?

Ruby extended her hand. There was a brief silence. Weiss didn't even look at Ruby's hand.

Weiss: Do you really want to make it up to me?

Ruby: Yes?

Weiss: Then read this and never talk to me again.

She handed Ruby a book a walked away. The book was titled "Dust for Dummies".

Rocket: Well, at least the title applies.

That comment earned me a face-full of paper. I pocketed the book, hoping that maybe it would come in handy later.

Around 30 minutes after that encounter, Glynda walked onto the stage.

Glynda: Silence!

When people didn't stop talking, she looked like she was about to lose her temper. She suddenly took a step back, and fired a spark into the air, where it exploded! That got people to shut up really quickly.

Glynda: Thank you. I asked you all to meet here today to hear Professor Ozpin. He has wise words for you, so please do yourself a favor and listen.

Ozpin stepped up to the mic. He seemed a bit tired, but he quickly covered it up. His speech seemed rehearsed, and lacked most passion. It was mostly a grim warning about how some of us might not leave. After the speech, it took a couple of seconds before people started clapping, and even then, it was kind of half-hearted.

Rocket: Didn't he seem kind of, well, off?

Ruby: Yah, he seemed almost sad. I wonder what's going on?

Glynda stepped back up to the mic.

Glynda: Remember to meet out at the Emerald Forest Overlook tomorrow morning. For today though, find your assigned tour guide. Tonight, you will be sleeping in the upstairs commonroom.


	6. Chapter 5

RWBY AU: M3.2

This story is a replication of RWBY, with 1 character added to see how characters would react. The character is a personal OC, with a description below. The character's statuses have to stay in line with the story up until volume 4. For instance, in volume 3 Yang would have to have lost her arm, team RNJR would have had to have left, Blake needs to be heading to Menagerie, and Weiss needs to be in Atlas.

Chapter 5

POV: Rocket

The day went by in a flash. I was surprised when they showed us the lockers. Apparently, they can be sent to any location based on coordinates. Someone pushed Jaune into a locker and sent him flying away. He was back in about 15 minutes completely winded.

The cafeteria was another item of interest, since almost everyone there was 17 or older, and you know how teenagers can eat. (The only exceptions being me and Ruby.) You could find any type of food you wanted, anytime you wanted. Ruby was effectively hypnotized by the cookie section. I had to drag her away before she could try to eat all of them.

There were a couple other places on campus, but those were the only noteworthy ones. After all of those tours, we finally retired to the commonroom to sleep. The room was divided in two, where boys were on one side and girls were on the other. I was on the inside edge of the boy's side, and Ruby and Yang were on the inside edge of the girl's side. Ruby started to write a letter to someone.

Yang: What'cha doin'?

Ruby: Writing back to the gang at Signal. I told them I would write and tell them how things went at beacon

Yang: Aww, that's so cute!

Ruby: Shut up!

Ruby threw pillow #1.

Ruby: Unlike you, I didn't get to come with my friends.

Yang: Come on Ruby, that wasn't very *friendly*

Ruby threw pillow #2.

Yang: Still, at least you're starting to make friends here! There's that Jaune guy seems nice. That's 1! At least it's a start.

Rocket (In distance): You realize I'm right here, right?

Ruby throws pillow #3

Yang: See? That makes 2 friends already!

Rocket (Still in distance): Thanks for the pillow, I forgot mine.

Ruby: But I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as 2 negative friends, so I'm back at zero.

Yang: There's no such thing as a negative friend, you just made 2 friends and 1 enemy!

Ruby looked up, and saw the other girl sitting against the wall, reading a book by candelabra light. (Seriously, who uses a candle to read?)

Ruby: Hey, that's the girl that scared Weiss off.

Yang: Ok, let's go talk to her!

Ruby: Wait! Aaaah!

Yang dragged Ruby over to the other girl. The other girl look up as they were approaching

?: Can I help you?

Yang: Hi, it's just that Ruby here recognized you, and I was hoping we could chat for a bit.

Ruby (In my general direction): Help, I am being held against my will.

Rocket: Sorry, I can't cross this non-existent line in between the two sides. Otherwise- eh, I probably still wouldn't.

Ruby throws pillow #4

Ruby: So, uh, thanks for, uh, saving me from Weiss back in the courtyard.

?: It was no problem. She was quite annoying (Kind of like you guys)

That last bit was added under her breath. I heard it, but Ruby and Yang seemed to be oblivious to it

Yang: What's your name?

Blake: My name's Blake. What's yours?

The question was more addressed at Yang, since Blake already heard Ruby's name.

Yang: My name's Yang, and this is my sister, Ruby!

The silence stretched out, and Blake started looking back at her book. Yang, seeing this, continued.

Yang: So, what are you reading?

Blake: It's a book about a man with two souls, each one fighting for control over his body. It gives an interesting position, as he will randomly switch personalities during a conversation. It's a very good book. Which I would like to get back to. As soon as your done talking.

Weiss: Can all of you stop talking? Some of us are trying to sleep!

Rocket: You're the loudest one here so far…

Weiss throws pillow #5. Ruby and Weiss started arguing again, while Yang tried to calm them down. Blake just looked at them for a second, and then blew out her candelabra. That had to have been one strong candelabra to have been lighting up the entire room. Once she put it out, the room went black, with Ruby and Weiss fighting in the dark.

Rocket: This year is going to be SO interesting.


	7. Chapter 6

RWBY AU: M3.2

This story is a replication of RWBY, with 1 character added to see how characters would react. The character is a personal OC, with a description below. The character's statuses have to stay in line with the story up until volume 4. For instance, in volume 3 Yang would have to have lost her arm, team RNJR would have had to have left, Blake needs to be heading to Menagerie, and Weiss needs to be in Atlas.

Chapter 6

POV: Rocket

You know how I said I liked planes? Well, the weird part is that I absolutely hate heights. So, when I found myself standing on a platform on the edge of a cliff, I began to wonder where my life went wrong.

Rocket: We are VERY high up…

Ruby: Yep! This is going to be sweet!

After they gave us a final briefing, Jaune looked very confused. Before he could say something, we were all launched into the air. Ruby used her scythe to catch a branch. Yang use the recoil from her shot-gauntlets to slow herself down until she was able to land. Weiss used some sort of symbol as a platform. Pyrrha Nikos (you know, the person on the front of the Pumpkin Pete's cereal box) crashed through trees with her aegis to slow herself down enough to land on tree branch. She saw Jaune falling in the distance, and was able to throw her javelin, I think to catch him. Personally, I prefer to catch myself on a tree with my scythe.

Once I was on the ground, I began looking for the temple. I knew it was just a small, stone structure in the north end of the forest. It was just then that I realized I was launched much further south than everyone else.

Rocket: _Well, better start walking than._

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Ruby landed, and immediately began sprinting through the woods.

Ruby: _Gotta find Yang… Gotta find Yang… Gotta find_ YAAANG! YAAAAAAAANG! _Ok, this is not good… who else do I know? Let's see, there's Rocket… oh, there's Blake! So mysterious… but I feel like I wouldn't be able to hold a conversation… Um, I guess there's Jaune. He's nice! And funny! But i feel like he wouldn't be very good in a fight… who else is there?_

Immediately, the universe answered. Ruby slid to a stop in front of a fully white dressed figure, also known as Weiss. Weiss immediately turned around, and walked away.

Ruby: Wait! We're supposed to be teammates!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang walked through the forest, having rolled as she landed. Of course, she wasn't too worried about the grimm. She was mostly worried about-

Yang: Hellloooo! Ruby?! _Where is she?_

Suddenly. She heard a bit of movement in bushes nearby.

Yang: Hello?

She walked over the bushes. Pushing them out of the way to see clearer.

Yang: Ruby? Is that you?

From the darkness at the center of the bush, she heard a deep growling.

Yang: Nope.

She quickly backflipped, barely dodging a massive paw crashing into the ground where she had been only moments before. Her gauntlets were already out and ready. She sized up her opponent. Well, opponents. Turns out there were 2 ursa. The first one charged again, apparently more aggressive. She taught it a quick lesson with a punch to the gut, simultaneously firing her gauntlet. The combined force was enough to launch the ursa back into the woods, she turned to the other one, and ducked a horizontal swipe, immediately answering with an uppercut. Once more, the force was massive, launching the ursa away. It landed next to its recovering companion.

Yang: Have either of you happened to see a little girl in a red hood?

Once more, the first ursa charged.

Yang: You could just say no…

She sidestepped the first crushing paw, and ducked under the next, back flipping away as she did so.

Yang: Geez, you two couldn't hit the wide side of a ba-

She noticed a small sliver of gold float down in front of her. Then, a primal sound began emanating from Yang, as she closed her eyes.

Yang: You… you MONSTERS!

She opened her eyes, as they turned a deep red. Her hair igniting as she did so. The two ursa turned to eachother, and basically gave as much of a shrug as two soulless, bear shaped monsters born of darkness could give. They turned back to Yang and charged again. Grimm are stubborn and determined, but obviously not very smart. Screaming a battle cry, Yang launched herself forward, meeting the massive beast. It was no match for her. She rolled to a stop, dodging a horizontal swipe, and immediately punching it in the back, knocking it over. She turned to the other ursa, and immediately released a barrage of punches, moving forward as she did so. She ended the series of punches and gunshots with a devastating elbow, sending the grimm crashing through multiple trees, and finally hitting a more solid tree and disintegrating. Yang was watching her handiwork, when she remembered the other grimm she turned to find it standing behind her. She immediately got ready fight, but was interrupted, as the grimm shuddered. It toppled, revealing Blake standing behind it. She quickly pulled her sword out of the grimm's back, and glanced up at Yang.

Yang: I could have taken it.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Weiss fought through bushes, angrily muttering to herself as she went.

Weiss: Stupid dolt…

Then, she heard a nervous laugh from above her. She looked up, to find Jaune hanging from Pyrrha's javelin. Once more, she turned around and walked away.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ruby was too busy moping to notice Weiss' return. Weiss simply grabbed Ruby's hood, and dragged her along.

Weiss: by no means does this make us friends.

Ruby: You came back!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jaune: Wait! Who going to get me down from here?! Ugh…

?: Ehem! Jaune?

He looked down to find Pyrrha, standing at the base of the tree he was pinned to.

Pyrrha: Do you… happen to have any spots left on your team?

Jaune: Ha ha. Very funny. And, yes, yes I do. Can you get me down from here please?


	8. Chapter 6 (Continued 1)

RWBY AU: M3.2

This story is a replication of RWBY, with 1 character added to see how characters would react. The character is a personal OC, with a description below. The character's statuses have to stay in line with the story up until volume 4. For instance, in volume 3 Yang would have to have lost her arm, team RNJR would have had to have left, Blake needs to be heading to Menagerie, and Weiss needs to be in Atlas.

Chapter 6.5

POV: Omniscient

Author's note: I added most of this chapter later, realizing that I had a few parts I left out when originally writing it. The next few chapters were similar in that sense.

As Ruby and Weiss walked away, ruby noticed Weiss was moving really quickly.

Ruby: What's the hurry?

Weiss: I will not have the mission delayed because you are too slow. I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your st- Agh!

That last bit escaped her lips as Ruby practically warped directly in front of her.

Ruby: I'm not slow, see? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Just because I don't know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're going to see a whole new side today! Soon, you'll be like, "Woah, that girl Ruby is so cool… and I want to be her friend"!

And with that, Ruby burst ahead once more, and Weiss walked along to catch up.

Weiss: You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!

After she didn't get an answer, except for the cicadas chirping, she began to get worried.

Weiss: Ruby?

She took a few more steps forward, before she heard a growl behind her.

Weiss: Ruby!

She spun around to face the grimm she knew would be there. What she didn't know would be there, was the semicircle of beowolves, emerging from the forest around her. She heard her sister's voice in her head, from back when they used to train together.

?: _Remember, Weiss. Head up. Shoulders forward. Right foot forward. Not that far forward._

Weiss scooted her foot back to compensate.

?: _Slow your breathing. Wait for the right time to- NOW!_

Weiss launched herself forward using her glyphs, ready to destroy her first target.

Ruby: And… gotchya!

Ruby darted out of a nearby bush, cutting Weiss' first target clean in half. Of course, she was now in Weiss' way. The burst of fire planned for the grimm went very wide, and struck a nearby tree. She was barely able to stop in time. Actually, she still slightly bumped into Ruby.

Ruby: Hey, watch it!

Weiss: You watch it! I could have killed you! You attacked out of turn! You have to co-

Ruby: You'll have to try a lot harder than that…

And with that, Ruby turned to face the grimm in the circle. Just before she was about to launch herself at the grimm, a burning tree landed in front of her.

Weiss: Come on, we need to go. The fire is spreading quickly!

Ruby turned away, and they both ran into the woods.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Soon, they found themselves on a cliff, overlooking the burning mess they had created.

Ruby: What was THAT?! That should have been easy!

Weiss: Well, maybe if you exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the place of your strikes, I wouldn't have had to pull my attack, setting the forest on fire!

Ruby: What's that supposed to mean?!

Weiss: I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much, would communicate so little during an encounter! If you had just called or, I don't know, told me where you were, then I could have compensated!

Ruby: Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm good enough on my own, thank you very much.

Weiss: Congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo.

And with that, Weiss turned away once more, walking into the woods. I almost feel sorry for the tree next to Ruby, as she quickly let out some anger and rage on it.


	9. Chapter 6 (Continued 2)

Chapter 6.7

POV: Omniscient

Also moving generally North, Jaune and Pyrrha were forcing their way through the woods, when they heard Yang's gauntlets go off in the distance.

Jaune: Woah, you hear that?

Pyrrha: It seems like some of our comrades have encountered an enemy.

They kept moving forward, pushing by a tree. Pyrrha, forgetting she wasn't alone, let go on the branch she had pushed out of the way. It nailed Jaune in the face.

Pyrrha: Jaune! I'm so sorry…

Jaune: It's ok, just a scratch.

He lifted his hand, to reveal the place right beneath his eye, where a pointier part of the branch had broken the skin.

Pyrrha: Why didn't you activate your aura?

Jaune: My wah?

Pyrrha: Have you never heard of aura?

Jaune: I know all about aura, but the question is do you?

Pyrrha just sighed and walked closer to him.

Pyrrha: Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It protects us, and bears our burdens.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ren felt a presence behind him, before he saw the danger. He rolled forward, and turned to find a King Taitaju behind him. It hissed, sizing him up, ready to attack.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Pyrrha: With practice, it can shield us. Everyone has it, even some animals.

Jaune: What about the grimm?

Pyrrha: The monsters we fight lack a soul.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ren jumped back as the massive serpent crashed into the ground. Unfortunately, it bounced back up, nailing Ren as it went. Soon, it had completely encircled him. Standing inside, he retrieved both his weapons from inside his sleeves. He jumped out the ever-closing exit, clearing it easily and raining bullets on the snake as he fell.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Pyrrha: They are the darkness, we are the light.

Jaune: Right, that's why we fight them.

Pyrrha: It's good to understand both light and dark so that we can better understand our own aura.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ren landed on the snake's skull, plungind his knives into the open point he knew existed between the skull and the vertebra. He still heard hissing, however, and jumped to the side as a second head, in place of the tail, attacked. This one was pure white, however. Now, he had both heads to deal with, as he had missed the nerve. Both heads attacked at once. He was able to almost dodge one, but his knives her knocked out of his hands. He couldn't react in time to dodge the second. It bit down.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Pyrrha: By bearing your soul outward, you can deflect harm.

Jaune: So… kind of like a forcefield!

Pyrrha: If you want to look at it that way… sure.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ren slowly pushed the snake back, pulling his aura to his hands preventing his skin from being broken. With a movement faster than lightning, he moved his hands to around the fangs, rather than against them. He pulled outwards, breaking them off. The serpent roared in agony. It's head hit the ground, but it wasn't dead yet. Ren fixed that. He threw one of the fangs through the eye, piercing the brain of the one side.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Pyrrha took another step forward, now only a foot separated them.

Pyrrha: Now, close your eyes and concentrate.

Jaune: Uh, ok…

He followed her instructions. She raise her arms, putting one hand on his shoulder, and laid the other on his chest. She too closed her eyes for a second, before they flared open, but not seeing. A red light passed between them, turning white on contact with Jaune. Immediately after the glow faded, Pyrrha double over, breathing heavily.

Jaune: Pyrrha! Are you ok?

Pyrrha: I'm fine. I used a bit of maura to unlock yours, but now the energy that protects you is your own.

She watched as the cut on his face healed almost immediately.

Pyrrha: You seem to have a lot of it…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ren walked away from the field where he had encountered the massive snake. Having recovered his knives, he slid them back into place and brushed off his sleeves. As he passed by one tree, a familiar face leaned down, hanging from one of the branches.

?: ?

Ren: I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like.

Nora: Boop!

She dropped to the ground, and they continued on.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Professor Goodwitch walked up behind Ozpin, with her scroll out. They were watching each group as they moved along.

Glynda: Sir, all partnerships are now formed. Except for Rocket, that is. I do believe you miscalculated there, sir. Anyways, the new partnership is Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie… I can not imagine those two getting along… Anyways, at this rate, they should all reach the temple within a few minutes. What did you use as relics this year?

Ozpin did not reply.

Glynda: Sir?

She looked at his scroll. It was open to Ruby and Weiss.


	10. Chapter 6 (Continued 3)

RWBY AU: M3.2

This story is a replication of RWBY, with 1 character added to see how characters would react. The character is a personal OC, with a description below. The character's statuses have to stay in line with the story up until volume 4. For instance, in volume 3 Yang would have to have lost her arm, team RNJR would have had to have left, Blake needs to be heading to Menagerie, and Weiss needs to be in Atlas.

Chapter 6.8

POV: Omniscient

Ruby was sitting on the ground, messing with a leaf, while Weiss was pacing in front of her, muttering to herself.

Weiss: It's this way! No… This way?

Ruby threw the leaf behind her and stood up.

Weiss: Maybe we've passed it… that's it, it's official! We've passed it.

Ruby: Why don't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?

Weiss: But I do! We're going to… the forest temple!

Ruby: That isn't a direction.

Weiss: Oh, shut up! You don't where we are either!

Ruby: But at least I don't act like I do!

Weiss: What's that supposed to mean?

Ruby: It means… it means I hate you!

Weiss: Ugh, just keep moving.

Ruby: Keep moving… hurry up… what where you're going... wah, look at me, my name's Weiss...

Weiss: Shut up.

Ruby: Why are you so bossy?!

Weiss: Don't say things like that, I'm not bossy!

Ruby: Stop treating me like a kid!

Weiss: Then stop acting like one!

Ruby: Stop acting perfect!

Weiss: I'm not. I'm not perfect, ok? No matter what, though, I'm still leagues better than you.

With that, Weiss turned and walked away, leaving Ruby to stand alone.

Ruby: But you don't even know me…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang and Blake finally arrived at the temple. Well, it wasn't really a temple, more of some mossy, old ruins.

Yang: Think this is it?

Blake just rolled her eyes. Yang had been talking almost the entire way there. Blake hadn't said a word. She walked on. They walked into the middle of the ruins, to a circle of pedestals. On each pedestal, there was a chess piece. Currently two were missing.

Yang: Chess pieces?

Blake: Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here.

Yang: Well, let's pick one!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––-––

Jaune and Pyrrha stepped into a clearing around the mouth of a cave. There were inscriptions in an unknown language written next to it. All Jaune could understand was the arrow pointing inside.

Jaune: Huh. You think this is it?

Pyrrha: I guess we won't know unless we try…

Jaune quickly collected a bit of tinder, and lit it on fire. The stick was a good size and it didn't burn very quickly.

Jaune: Alright, let's go.

They walked in. Jaune felt it get colder almost instantly. He was glad he had the torch. After a couple seconds of silence, Pyrrha noticed some strange markings on the wall. It was like the previous letter inscriptions. It looked more like the rock had melted.

Pyrrha: Jaune? I don't think this is it.

Jaune: Oh, come on. I made the torch and everything. Don't you think you could humor me for 5 more feet?

He didn't make it one before tripping. The torch managed to flip over, before burying itself in some sand and going out.

Jaune: Ow…

Pyrrha: Hey, do you feel that?

Jaune: What, that new bruise on my arm? The soul crushing regret?

Pyrrha: It's… warmer.

Jaune: Hey, I see a light up ahead! Maybe it was a shortcut!

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang: Hmm…. How about… A cute little pony?

Blake: Sure.

Since both black knights were gone, Yang grabbed a white knight.

Yang: Well, that was easy.

Blake: It's not like this place was supposed to be hard to find, just hard to fight through all the grimm.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Jaune: That looks like a relic to me…

The glow hadn't been sunshine, but instead, a yellow object that hovered around eye level. He was about to grab it, when it shifted slightly up, perfectly dodging him.

Jaune: Hey! Get back here.

He fruitlessly tried a few more times to grab it, before finally bear-hugging it. He felt it lift him further off the ground, and closer to whatever was causing that warmth. Finally, he stopped, and looked down. Beneath him, he saw eight glowing red dots, and a strange pattern.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Yang and Blake heard a high pitched scream in the distance.

Yang: Some little girl is in trouble! It might be Ruby…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

As Jaune's very manly shout echoed from the cave, Pyrrha finally made it out at a sprint. Soon, a massive grimm burst out the cave, destroying most of the tiny entrance. It was a giant scorpion, called a deathstalker. It had hooked Jaune's hoodie with its tail, and was bobbing Jaune up and down above its head. Pyrrha knew she couldn't do much; a white, bone-like armor covered most of its body.

Jaune: It's not the relic! IT'S DEFINITELY NOT THE RELIC!

Pyrrha: Jaune! Just… hold on! Whatever you do, don't let-

Finally, the grimm pulled it's tail back, before swinging it forward. It acted like a sling, throwing Jaune horizontally over the forest.

Pyrrha: go...

She turned back to the scorpion. Knowing she was beat she resheathed her weapons and ran.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

After walking for quite a few hours, I managed to find my way to the rest of the group. They were all standing around the temple, having just grabbed the relics. Yang, Blake, Ren, and Nora were all standing around talking.

Rocket: Is anyone not paired up?

After a bit of counting, I realized that Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Weiss were all missing, and there were only 2 "relics" left. I put relics in air quotes, because the relics Ozpin told us to collect were just chess pieces.

Rocket: _Well, more than likely, the other 4 have paired up, so they can just have the other relics._

I turned towards a hidden camera I had noticed earlier.

Rocket: Ozpin, you messed up the math.

Just then, I saw Jaune fly over us, and crash into a nearby tree, finally falling fully to the ground. Before I could react, Blake tapped and Yang on the shoulder and pointed up. Ruby was falling from the sky, directly at us! Well, almost. She ended up going high and nailing a pile of leaves behind us.

Rocket: Ruby, do you have a partner?

Ruby: Yes, but I don't know where she is.

Rocket: How do you lose a pers-

Weiss: How could you leave me like that?!

Weiss was hanging off of the talon of a giant nevermore, still flying overhead

Ruby: I told her to jump.

Inevitably, she fell off. I quickly calculated trajectories… and decided that she would be fine. She managed to land exactly on Jaune, who cushioned her fall.

Jaune: You're welcome…

Everyone immediately started talking. Some people were laughing at how everything just went, some people were making sure Jaune and Weiss were fine. Yang, was getting upset.

Yang: Can nothing crazy happen for 5 SECONDS?!

Nothing happened for exactly 5 seconds. Then Pyrrha showed up with a deathstalker right behind her.

Yang: Hey guys, I think Pyrrha has a deathstalker on her *tail*.

Ruby threw pillow #6 (Where did that one even come from?)

Ruby: I got it!

Yang: Ruby, wait!

Ruby dashed off, as soon as Pyrrha made it to the rest of the group. Ruby just so happened to forget about the nevermore. You see, nevermores have an interesting trait where they can shoot their feathers out at opponents. The nevermore that had its sights set on Ruby did exactly that. Suddenly, Ruby was running through a hail of feathers, all of which were over twice her size. One feather went through the cape and pinned it to the ground. It was the last one in the hail of feathers so Ruby was stuck by her cape in front of a deathstalker! It had raised its tail up, ready to strike. Suddenly, a white blur went straight past me and then a white flash blinded all of us. We couldn't believe was we saw next. The deathstalkers tail had been frozen in ice! I quickly ran over to Ruby and cut her free.

Rocket: I think you just earned a new nickname, Weiss.

Ruby: Thanks. Ok guys, we need to move, before that deathstalker gets free! Does everyone have a partner and a relic?

Rocket: I am the only one here without either a partner, or a chess piece, but it doesn't really matter that much.

Ruby: Ok then, let's get moving!

And with that, we left for the cliff side we were launched off of. The deathstalker broke free within seconds, and soon gave chase. It looked like we had found the cliff, but we couldn't all scale the cliff with the nevermore after us. Things were about to come to an end in this test, one way or another.


	11. Chapter 7

RWBY AU: M3.2

This story is a replication of RWBY, with 1 character added to see how characters would react. The character is a personal OC, with a description below. The character's statuses have to stay in line with the story up until volume 4. For instance, in volume 3 Yang would have to have lost her arm, team RNJR would have had to have left, Blake needs to be heading to Menagerie, and Weiss needs to be in Atlas.

Chapter 7

POV: Omniscient

The students had just left the forest, and found themselves in a bigger ruin. There was a giant pit with a bridge across, and around 8 pillars around the bridge. The students were running across the bridge, when they realized that they would have to take out the nevermore if they wanted to scale the cliff, and they would have to fight the deathstalker if they wanted to stay and fight the nevermore. The nevermore was circling above the group of students, while the deathstalker crashed out of the forest. The nevermore made the first move, as it crashed into the side of the bridge, destroying it. Rocket, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, and Jaune were stuck on the side closest to the cliffs with Pyrrha and Ren stuck on the other side.

Jaune: They need help! If we don't get over there, they could be killed!

Nora made a plan within a split second, she took out her hammer, pushed Jaune back, and then used her hammer on the broken edge of the bridge. This caused the bridge under Jaune to act as a catapult launching him across. Nora, meanwhile, pulled a trigger-looking mechanism on her hammer, and launched herself with the recoil. Jaune landed flat on his face, while Nora entered by slamming the deathstalker in the face.

While all of that was going on, Ruby, Rocket, Weiss, and Blake were making a plan to defeat the nevermore.

Ruby: So, while you're doing that, we can-

Rocket: Wait, where's Yang?

While the rest of the group have been planning, Yang had climbed one of the pillars and was shooting rockets at the nevermore. She saw that the rockets weren't doing anything, and tried a different method of attack.

She jumped in front of the nevermore, and was caught its beak. She use one arm to hold its mouth open, and use the other to fire straight down it's throat!

Yang: I… Hope… You're… HUNGRY!

Then the nevermore threw Yang off and started circling them further away. The rest of the group fighting the nevermore went to the side of the bridge, and began firing all sorts of projectiles at it. While they were doing that, Rocket got into position next to the cliff, since he didn't have any sort of projectile.

The group on the other side of the bridge were fighting the deathstalker. They all were playing their part, even Jaune, who wasn't a very competent fighter. The main perk he had was that he could block attacks with his shield, and he did just that. When the deathstalker tried to swipe at them with its pincers, Jaune and Pyrrha blocked the right and left pincers respectively. The deathstalker left itself open after the attack, so Ren had a chance to attack the stinger. Of course, even though he got his attack off, he was taken out of the fight by a smack from the pincer. Nora went on the attack, but the deathstalker easily shrugged it off. Jaune noticed the stinger, which was barely holding on, and was about tell Pyrrha to throw her shield at it when she did it on her own. Pyrrha then jumped over the deathstalker and caught her shield. Jaune tried to follow and failed entirely. To finish it off, Nora hammered the stinger, which had fallen and almost pierced the deathstalker's armor, driving it through the deathstalkers brain. She then landed at the same time as Pyrrha, with Jaune falling flat on his face. Ren then walked over, being hurt after his attack on the deathstalker, collapsing immediately afterwards.

The nevermore had been taking too much damage throughout the fight, so it landed next to the cliff face. It was about to take off again, when Rocket threw an ice dust crystal at its tail, freezing it to the ground. Blake threw a sort of ribbon between two pillars, letting Yang catch it, and Ruby stretched it back like a slingshot. Weiss held her back with a black pull glyph, and prepared launch her. When the nevermore left an opening for less than a second, Weiss let Ruby go. Ruby hit the cliff side, with the nevermore's neck hooked by her scythe. Rocket joined her, jumping onto the cliff at the same time Ruby hit, but on the other side of the nevermore. He had his scythe hook around the nevermore's neck too. Weiss used her glyphs to keep Rocket and Ruby on the cliff, and also to speed them up the cliff. When they reached the top, Rocket pulled his scythe in one direction and Ruby pulled hers in the other direction, effectively turning their scythes into a giant pair of scissors, cutting off the nevermore's head. The body fell back down the mountain, leaving Rocket and Ruby standing at the top, with rose petals floating around them on the wind.


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

POV: Rocket

After the placements, we found out that partnerships would be placed in groups of two partnerships to make a team of four, and that would be who we would spend our next few years with. The next few days were spent in suspense, with very few words in between. We knew that some of us would be placed on different teams, and so we would probably not be able to talk nearly as much. When the entrance ceremony happened, all of the anxiety was about to come to a head. We were standing to the side of the stage, waiting to be placed.

Rocket: You guys ready?

Jaune: As ready as I can be.

Ruby: I feel like I've just eaten a bunch of butterflies. Poor things…

We were cut off from our conversation by Ozpin walking up to the microphone.

Ozpin: We will now be announcing the teams for this year.

Ozpin: Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. You all chose the black knight pieces. You will now be known as Team CRDL, lead by Cardin.

Ozpin: Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren. You all chose the white rook pieces. You will know be known as Team JNPR, lead by Jaune Arc.

This caught him off guard for sure. I noticed that Pyrrha was smiling at him. Maybe she had something to do with i-

Ozpin: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You all chose the white knight pieces. You will know be known as Team RWBY, lead by Ruby Rose.

Ozpin: That is all for this placement ceremony. You will all be assigned rooms…

At that point, my mind shut down. I wasn't placed in a team. Had I been kicked out?

Glynda walked up to Ozpin while he was talking, interrupting. She whispered into his ear, and he seemed to just then notice me.

Ozpin: Sorry, it appears that the ceremony is not over after all. Rocket. You didn't get a piece, did you? I'm sorry, I miscalculated. Because of this, you will get your own room, but you will still be a part of team RWBY. You will co-lead with Ruby and the team will become team RRWBY.

Ok, so that is an interesting setup. We have one boy on an all-girls team. Joy. At least I have a room to myself, so that helps, but I should probably stay with the team for the rest of the time other than to sleep...

Ozpin: You can all go back to your rooms now. I don't think I forgot anyone this time...

He glanced back and Glynda who gave him a slight nod in conformation.

Ozpin: Ok, this ceremony is now complete!


	13. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

POV: Rocket

The next morning, I decided that I would help team RWBY decorate their room. When I walked in, they seemed to have finished decorating, but the beds were just lumped at the back of the room. I walked in, and they were putting some decision to a vote.

Ruby: Oh, hi Rocket! We were thinking of making bunk beds. Do you know how to make something like that?

Rocket: I have some rope in my room, and I know how to use knots.

Ruby: Ok, go get that, while we set up the other one!

I went and grabbed my rope, and, when I got back, they had managed to set on of the beds on another bed with books in between.

Weiss: That doesn't look at all stable.

Ruby: You don't look stable.

Weiss: He-

Rocket: I have the rope.

Ruby: Ok! Just make the bed hang from the ceiling or something.

I had rope rated for 800 pounds, so it should be able to take the weight of the bed, the question is, can my knots?

Rocket: Bowline here, double half hitch there, clove hitch on the ceiling, sheet bend to get rid of excess line... and done!

Ruby: That… is… AWSOME!

Weiss: Is it supposed to be tilted like that?

Rocket: I think that's one of the bars in the ceiling bending under the weight...

Weiss: It looks like it's going to fall if anyone breaths on it…

Rocket: Well, it looks like you're sleeping under it.

Weiss: What?!

Rocket: Yah, Blake and Yang have already claimed their beds, and I don't think Ruby is ever going to get off of the hanging bed, leaving the bed under that one to you.

I'm pretty sure that development broke Weiss' mind. I gave her a few seconds to sort out her mind.

Ruby: Next order of business, classes. Now, we have all of our classes together as a team. First, we have history at 9:00, and then-

Weiss: Did you say 9:00? It's 8:58 you DUNCE!

With those last words Weiss sprinted out of the room, with us all following quickly behind. Team JNPR noticed us leave, and then realized the time. We had a group of 9 sprinting off to World History with Professor Oobleck.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The classes were mostly pretty boring. In our last class, grimm studies with Professor Port, the class turned into him only rambling about his own exploits as a huntsman for around 35 minutes. Finally, we moved into a demonstration.

Port: Now, can we have a volunteer to show us how it's done?

Weiss was the first one to raise her hand. She had been arguing with Ruby almost all day and needed to take out some of her anger.

Port: Mrs. Schnee! Please, come down and prepare to fight. We have a special surprise here, fresh from the emerald forest!

He gestured at a crate on the floor next to him. It was shaking, and an ominous growl emanated from deep within it. Port has his rifle out, ready, just in case Weiss couldn't handle it. Weiss got out her rapier, Myrtenaster, and got ready for just about anything. I still don't think she was ready for what came next. Instead of unlocking the crate and opening it like a logical person, Port shot the lock off. The grimm inside burst out into the open, allowing us to see what it is. It was a boarbatusk, a hog-like creature with two giant tusks that it has been known to use to knock down trees.

Port: So, what will you do about this?

Weiss look at it for a second, to see if it would make the first move. It didn't, so she did. She launched herself towards the boarbatusk using her glyphs, and tried to go for a straight jab, but then-

Ruby: Yah! Go Weiss!

Ruby distracted Weiss. The lapse in her concentration gave the grimm a chance to act. It turned its head to the side, so the sword went in between its head and its tusks, and then quickly whipped its head back, disarming Weiss! Port still didn't step in. He seemed to want to see what Weiss would do about it. Weiss waited. The boarbatusk jumped backwards, and began rolling itself like a wheel in place, before launching itself at Weiss. She jumped out of the way, and, since the grimm couldn't change directions, ran over and picked up Myrtenaster. With her sword safely back in her hands, she turned around to once again face the grimm. The boarbatusk began to charge up once again, and this time, Weiss didn't move. Instead, she used one of her glyphs as a shield, blocking the grimm. Once it hit the glyph, it bounced off and landed on its back, giving Weiss a chance to stab it in the stomach. Once she killed it, as if on cue, the bell rang. We all packed up our stuff and left the classroom.


	14. Chapter 10

Chapter 12

POV: Rocket

One day, Jaune was held back in history class. I never knew how that would begin the chain of events that would come to head in Forever Fall. No one had any idea what happened to Jaune. I only knew his team was becoming more and more distant from him, but his complete breakdown in the hallway should have tipped us off.

Jaune: Not another order…

Ruby: Hey Jaune! What are you doing out here?

Jaune: I don't know. I don't know what I'm doing.

That was when I walked out of my dorm, knowing that he would need some comfort soon.

Jaune: I'm an absolute failure…

Ruby: Nope!

Jaune: But… I am.

Ruby: Nope!

Jaune: Now you're just saying that to be funny.

Ruby: Nope!

Rocket: If you think about what she is saying no to, she's right. You're not a complete failure. You made it to Beacon, which speak volumes for your potential.

Jaune: But I-

Rocket: I don't care if you didn't legally make it to Beacon, Ozpin has probably also figured that out by now.

Jaune: How did you-

Rocket: My window was open.

Jaune: Does everyone just leave their windows open at night?

Rocket: Apparently.

Jaune: But still, I can't even lead my team right...

Ruby: Yes you can! You just have to be a leader.

Jaune: But what if I'm a failure at being a leader?

Rocket: Then you wouldn't be the leader! You were chosen because of the potential Ozpin saw in you. Don't let it go to waste.

Jaune: …I won't.

Ruby: Good night Jaune!

Jaune: Good night.

Ruby went back into her room. I had gone back into my room way before he said goodnight. I'm bad at ending conversations. Jaune heard his scroll buzz.

Jaune: Aw, crap. This one's going to take all night…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The next day, we were on the field trip. Jaune was carrying a big box, and all of the jars for his own team, and team CRDL. Glynda was walking ahead of us, briefing us on what we are about to start doing.

Glynda: You all will be collecting 1 jar each of the special sap that only appears here. It also tends to attract the Grimm, so be careful while collecting it.

Jaune: Ugh… I think I'm allergic to this stuff…

We were out collecting jars of sap, (It was a slow process. Only some trees had it in the first place, so when we found one, we all had to collect jars from that tree. The tapping itself took around 45 minutes per jar) When Jaune was beckoned over by Cardin. Jaune had been acting strange all day. First, there was that box that a buzzing sound constantly emanated from, then he collected 6 jars of sap instead of 1. Finally, he handed 5 of the jars to team CRDL. Even if he was supposed to collect jars from them, they only needed 4 (And he definitely wasn't supposed to collect jars for them). After he went over to Cardin, I moved away from that area. The tree I had been tapping from ran out, and my jar was nowhere near full. I remember hearing a crash, and almost all of team CRDL running by shouting something about an Ursa. Me, Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha went running to where Jaune and Cardin were when we left them. Cardin was on the ground with an Alpha Ursa about to attack him, and Jaune was running over to defend him.

Ruby: We need to go help him!

Pyrrha: Actually, I want to see how he handles this.

Weiss: WHAT?!

Jaune did not seem to be handling it well. He kept on rushing straight at the Ursa, and he kept getting knocked away. I noticed on Pyrrah's scroll that Jaune's aura was low. He went in for one last attack. The ursa's claws were about to hit him one last time. Pyrrha simply raised her hand. Her hand glowed black for a millisecond, and then Jaune's shield went up high enough to block the claws. Instead of the inendeed fatal blow, the bounced off his shield, letting Jaune get close enough to behead the ursa. Jaune turned around and helped Cardin up.

Jaune: NEVER mess with my team.

Cardin just stood there stunned.

Ruby: What was THAT?!

Pyrrha: My semblance.

Ruby: What?

Pyrrha: You can burst into rose petals. Blake can clone herself. My semblance is Polarity.

Ruby: The ability to control poles?

Weiss: No, you dunce, in means she can control magnetism!

Ruby: Oh, that works too. We need to go tell a teacher!

Pyrrah: We could do that. Or, we could just keep this between us friends.

Ruby: Ok, that works too.


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

POV: Rocket

It was time for the Vytal festival. The Vytal festival is a world-wide event that happens once every 4 years, and lasts through the entirety of winter and spring. It was about to begin, and we were taking a stroll. You see, during the Vytal festival, the school lets students go early every day, so they can prepare themselves for a tournament. Oh, did I forget to mention that? There's a tournament that is shown on television worldwide. Representative teams from each school compete to earn the title of champion team, but this year I heard they were doing it different this year.

Weiss: Ah, the Vytal festival. Can any of you appreciate how much planning had to go into making this one even so big?

Ruby: I don't think I've ever seen you so happy before, Weiss. It's kind of creeping me out…

Weiss: Hush you!

Rocket: Ah, everything is back to normal for team RRWBY.

Weiss threw pillow #7 (Seriously, where do they keep getting these?)

Yang: Wait, why are we going to the docks? It smells like fish.

Blake seemed almost in a trance from the smell, but got over it quickly.

Blake: Weiss wants to check out the competition for the Vytal festival. You should see the book of people she's been keeping tabs on.

Yang: Oh yeah, how will the festival work for us? I mean, having Rocket kind of gives us an advantage in people.

Rocket: I will be either competing alone, or I can sub in case anyone cannot compete. Mainly on this team

Ruby: Well, let's hope that doesn't happen.

We stood around talking for a few minutes, before a ship pulled into the dock.

Boathand: No-good stowaway, get back here!

This blond boy in a white jacket was running away from some of the staff of the ship. He jumped off the boat and landed on a lantern post on the dock. He then hung upside-down from the post by a tail. Apparently, he is a monkey faunus.

?: Hey, a no-good stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stowaway!

The staff walked under the lamp post.

Boathand: Just get down here!

?: Nah.

The boy threw the peel of the banana he was eating, and it landed right on the boathand's face! Then he jumped off the lamp post and ran right by us as he passed by Blake, I noticed he winked.

Yang: Hey Weiss, if you wanted to see the competition, there it goes!

Weiss: Quick! We must observe him!

We all started running to "observe" that boy, with Blake being the last one to start. She seemed a bit stunned that that boy had winked at her. We all ran around the corner, where Weiss immediately collided with someone. Weiss stood up.

Weiss: Drat, he's gone!

Yang: Uh, Weiss?

Weiss just seemed to notice the person she collided with, a rather smiley, red headed girl, who was still laying on the ground.

Weiss: Oh! Are you ok.

?: Yes! Thanks for asking.

Weiss: Um, do you want to get up.

?: Oh, yes.

The girl stood up quickly.

Penny: Salutations! My name is Penny! What arel your names?

Ruby: Well, this is Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Rocket.

Penny: Well, it's nice to meet all of you!

There were a couple second of silence.

Ruby: So, what bring you here, Penny?

Penny: I'm here to compete in the tournament! I want to test my skills- *Hiccup* Excuse me.

Ruby: That's nice. Where's the rest of your team? Do you have any friends?

Penny: I don't know where my teammates are- *Hiccup* -and I don't really make friends that often…

More very awkward silence

Penny: Will you be my friend?

I was towards the back of the group, so I was able to see that the rest of the team was gesturing "no" to Ruby, but neither Penny nor Ruby could see them.

Ruby: Sure!

Penny seemed to break for a second.

Penny: That's great! We can do our nails, and go shopping, and-

Rocket: Well, sorry to cut you off, but we have to go for now.

Ruby: Aww, why?

Rocket: It appears that another dust store has been robbed, and I think we should investigate.

Ruby: Another one?

Others: WHAT?!

Rocket: I'll explain later. For now, let's go check it out.

Ruby: Ok… bye Penny!

Penny: Goodbye Ruby!

We walked over to this new dust store. The officers were chatting. They mentioned something about how only dust was taken. That's weird. I just realized Roman didn't take any money when we saw him, so maybe it was him again…

Weiss: Must have been those faunas in the White Fang. Those faunas only know how to lie, cheat, and steal.

This started probably the biggest argument I'll ever experience. They argued all day, all around town, through dinner, and even in the room that night.

Weiss: THAT is why I hate the white fang.

Blake: Well, maybe we were just tire of being pushed around!

It took everyone in the room a second to register the weird thing she said. WE. Before we could ask anything. Blake was out the door.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Omniscient

Blake stopped running. She was in front of the statue in front of the school. It was of a huntsman standing over two grimm, crushing them. She slowly untied her bow. When she finished, it revealed two, small cat ears.

?: I knew you would look better without the bow.


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

POV: Omniscient

While Rocket, Ruby, and Penny were searching for Blake, she was sitting in a coffee shop, with a hot cup of tea and the monkey boy.

Blake: So, you wanted to learn more about me?

?: Finally, she speaks! All I've gotten so far is small talk and weird looks.

Blake glared at him.

?: Yah, like that.

Blake: Sun, have you heard about the White Fang?

Sun: The White Fang? I'm pretty sure there isn't a faunas in the world that hasn't heard of them. Those creeps are the ones who run around, and ruin the reputation of faunas' everywhere!

Blake: Well, I was once a member of the white fang.

Sun choked on his coffee, spraying dark stains everywhere, but somehow without getting it on either Blake or himself.

Sun: YOU were a member of the white fang?!

Blake: The white fang wasn't always like it is now. It used to be the voice of faunas everywhere. It used to be a peaceful organization. But then, a new leader stepped up. Slowly, our peace talks were turning into assassinations. Our protests, to riots. Our boycotts, to robberies. I was right there, at the front of it all. You could almost say I was born into it. When I learned I could fight, there wasn't any question of how I would use that skill. I had a partner at one point. At first, we killed absolutely no one, only took what we needed. Then, it turned into a couple of "fatal accidents". We began taking a bit more than we should have. Finally, during a raid on a cargo train of dust, he planned to blow up the entire train, with everyone on it. That was where I drew the line. I detached the train car that held the dust from the passenger cars. Now, he probably would kill me on sight for abandoning the white fang.

Sun jaw hit the floor. He was stunned. He had no idea that that girl had such a big story.

Sun: So, have you told any of your friends about it?

Blake: I- It's... complicated.

And then they went back to silence.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Blake and Sun were walking down the streets, still in silence. Sun was trying to make conversation, but failing. They passed by a dust store that had been robbed. Suddenly, Sun knew what to talk about next.

Sun: Do you think they're behind it?

Blake: Huh?

Sun: The white fang. Do you think they are the ones behind all of these dust robberies?

Blake: No, they would never need this much dust. They are just trying to make the humans fear faunas, and there are much more valuable thing to steal than dust.

Sun: Hmm…

Sun suddenly had an idea.

Sun: I think I know how to know for sure.

Blake: What's that?

Sun: To go to where they would be if they were behind it, and not find them there!

Blake: But where would they most likely be?

Sun: Well, I just so happen to know that there was a big Schnee dust company dust delivery that just came in.

Blake: How big?

Sun: HUGE. Absolutely massive. If the white fang was looking for dust, they would probably attack that.

Blake: Well, there's only one way to find out, I guess.

And so they headed out to the port. What they will find there, no one knows.


	17. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

POV: Omniscient

While Rocket, Ruby, and Penny were searching for Blake, she was sitting in a coffee shop, with a hot cup of tea and the monkey boy.

Blake: So, you wanted to learn more about me?

?: Finally, she speaks! All I've gotten so far is small talk and weird looks.

Blake glared at him.

?: Yah, like that.

Blake: Sun, have you heard about the White Fang?

Sun: The White Fang? I'm pretty sure there isn't a faunas in the world that hasn't heard of them. Those creeps are the ones who run around, and ruin the reputation of faunas' everywhere!

Blake: Well, I was once a member of the white fang.

Sun choked on his coffee, spraying dark stains everywhere, but somehow without getting it on either Blake or himself.

Sun: YOU were a member of the white fang?!

Blake: The white fang wasn't always like it is now. It used to be the voice of faunas everywhere. It used to be a peaceful organization. But then, a new leader stepped up. Slowly, our peace talks were turning into assassinations. Our protests, to riots. Our boycotts, to robberies. I was right there, at the front of it all. You could almost say I was born into it. When I learned I could fight, there wasn't any question of how I would use that skill. I had a partner at one point. At first, we killed absolutely no one, only took what we needed. Then, it turned into a couple of "fatal accidents". We began taking a bit more than we should have. Finally, during a raid on a cargo train of dust, he planned to blow up the entire train, with everyone on it. That was where I drew the line. I detached the train car that held the dust from the passenger cars. Now, he probably would kill me on sight for abandoning the white fang.

Sun jaw hit the floor. He was stunned. He had no idea that that girl had such a big story.

Sun: So, have you told any of your friends about it?

Blake: I- It's... complicated.

And then they went back to silence.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Blake and Sun were walking down the streets, still in silence. Sun was trying to make conversation, but failing. They passed by a dust store that had been robbed. Suddenly, Sun knew what to talk about next.

Sun: Do you think they're behind it?

Blake: Huh?

Sun: The white fang. Do you think they are the ones behind all of these dust robberies?

Blake: No, they would never need this much dust. They are just trying to make the humans fear faunas, and there are much more valuable thing to steal than dust.

Sun: Hmm…

Sun suddenly had an idea.

Sun: I think I know how to know for sure.

Blake: What's that?

Sun: To go to where they would be if they were behind it, and not find them there!

Blake: But where would they most likely be?

Sun: Well, I just so happen to know that there was a big Schnee dust company dust delivery that just came in.

Blake: How big?

Sun: HUGE. Absolutely massive. If the white fang was looking for dust, they would probably attack that.

Blake: Well, there's only one way to find out, I guess.

And so they headed out to the port. What they will find there, no one knows.


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

POV: Omniscient

Blake was laying on the roof of a building, looking over the storage area for the shipment Sun had been talking about. Sun was right, the shipment was absolutely massive. Shipping crates were spread out in every direction, almost 4 tall.

Sun: I'm back. Did I miss anything?

Blake: No, they unloaded the crates, and just... left.

Sun: Huh. I stole you some food. Want some?

Sun was holding around 15 apples, with one held out ot Blake.

Blake: Do you always break the law without a second thought?

Sun: Weren't you in, like, a cult or something?

Blake glared at him.

Sun: Ok, too soon.

Suddenly 2 bullplanes flew over them and landed in an area that had been left in the middle of all the shipping containers. A bunch of people got out and prepared their gear.

Sun: Is that them?

Looking at the symbols on their backs, Blake instantly knew.

Blake: Yes.

Sun: You really didn't think they were the ones behind it, did you?

Blake: I think I always knew deep down, I just didn't want it to be true.

Then, something unexpected happened. A man got off the plane, with a black hat, and a white suit and fancy cane. He was known by many, but not by Blake, as Roman Torchwick.

Blake: That isn't right. The white fang would never work with a human. I'm going to go find out about things.

Sun: Blake, wait!

It was too late. Blake had already jumped down the building and landed almost on the human. With a second, Blake was holding Roman at swordpoint.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

POV: Rocket

I was walking along, looking for Blake, when I saw 2 bullplanes fly overhead. Those models hadn't been used for a long time the last time I saw one was… Roman.

The last time I had seen one was when Roman made his getaway those many weeks ago.

Rocket: _I need backup. I'll call Ruby!_

Then, after thinking about it for a second, I realized that I should probably find out if it actually was Roman. If it wasn't then that could be awkward.

I trailed the planes. Eventually, they landed on the docks. I climbed up one of the buildings overlooking the docks. Blake was there! And… she was holding Roman at swordpoint while surrounded by White Fang members.

Rocket: _Well, there goes any idea that she might be a member._

I called Ruby.

Ruby: Hello?

Rocket: Hey, Ruby, this is Rocket. I found Blake. And Torchwick. And the White Fang. All I can say, is that Blake is not on friendly terms with either the white fang or Roman. I would suggest getting down here as fast as possible.

Ruby: Ok! I'll be right there.

After I hung up, I looked back at the scene. Things had escalated, and a fight had started. Wait, there were two figures down there. Blake was with the stowaway! I watched as they were slowly surrounded. They had put up a fight, but then two more bullplanes had arrived during the fight, and they had quickly been overwhelmed.

Rocket: _It's about time I step in._


	19. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

POV: Omniscient

Rocket went down the side of the building unnoticed. His black jacket melted into the shadow, to the point where he was invisible.

Roman: Give it up. You're surrounded. The white fang isn't what it was when you were here. It's bette-

Another black and red blur crashed into Roman. Rocket stumbled for a second, slightly off balance.

Rocket: I never do that right!

Rocket didn't have much time to talk, because the 20 or so white fang members began shooting. Rocket had to block around 50 bullets per second. His arms became a glowing red blur. While the white fang was distracted, Blake and Sun ran to go get their weapons. While they were getting their weapons, one last bullplane flew over the docks, and took aim at Rocket

Rocket: Welp, I've got to go!

Rocket turned and ran, with the bullets hitting the ground a few inches behind him. He counted every bullet, before sliding to a stop just as the gun ran out of ammo. He quickly pulled his scythe back out. The gun was reloaded and fired one round before Rocket almost teleported behind it. Before Rocket touched down, the gun had fallen off the bullplane, cut at the base. Rocket looked up, expecting the other white fang members to be standing there, but most of them were running for the other. Torchwick was standing, ready to fight.

Rocket: You aren't running with them?

Roman: You re-

Ruby: Aww, did I miss the fight?

Ruby was standing at the same building Sun, Blake, and Rocket had all entered the fight from.

Roman: Red! Isn't it a bit past your bedtime?

Penny also appeared next to Ruby

Ruby: Penny, you should stay out of the fight.

While Ruby was distracted, Roman quickly aimed his cane and fired.

Rocket: Ruby!

Ruby: Hu-

Ruby was hit and launched away. Penny seemed to find determination to fight. She began walking forward.

Ruby: Penny, wait!

Ruby was too injured to fight, but still somehow barely conscious.

Penny: Don't worry Ruby. I'm combat ready!

Penny's backpack opened, and 6 swords came out, seemingly floating.

Penny jumped down from the building, and the swords moved, as if by their own volition, and slashed at the two members next to her. Since it didn't take all of the remaining white fang members to start flying the bullplanes, there were about 14 more people ready to face Penny. She mostly fought with her swords in a line, making it so that any opponents would get hit 6 times consecutively. As soon as the white fang started shooting at her, she switched to having the blades spin in a circular saw pattern, blocking all of the bullets. Once of the bullplanes joined in with shooting, and Penny was locked in a defensive move. After a quick second of thought, she made a plan. She launched two more swords out of her backpack, directly at the bullplane. Her swords hit the side, rotating the plane so that the forward facing gun was completely rendered useless. She then began to pull the plane down, with it's entire crew jumping out before it crashed. She still needed to get out of her defensive position, so she launched the two extra swords backwards, lodging them in the wall. Using them as an anchor, she pulled herself back to the wall, just out of range of most of the guns. There, she spun all 8 swords in front of her, with the blades aimed inwards. Green energy started gathering in front of her, coalescing into a ball. Another bullplane was just starting to get into the air, when she fired, cutting the plane in half, but hitting no one. Roman, using this entire scene as a distraction, got in one of his two remaining planes, and pulled off.

Roman: These kids just keep getting weirder…

He shut the cargo door to the plane, as the plane pulled off.


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

POV: Rocket

Ruby and I were listening to Blake, and her entire story. When Yang and Weiss arrived, Ruby was the first one to run over to Weiss.

Ruby: Weiss! Yousee,Blakeisn' whatshewasreferingtowhenshesaid"We".Yousee,shehasthesecatearsandtheir actuallykindofcute.

Rocket: Basically, Blake is a cat faunas. She uses the bow to hide the cat ears.

Weiss walked right by us, and straight up to Blake.

Blake: I would like you to know that I no longer asso-

Weiss: Do you know how long we have been searching for you?

Blake: How lo-

Weiss: 30 HOURS! And in those 30 hours, I've had plenty of time to think. And I've decided, I don't care.

Blake: You don't ca-

Weiss: I don't care that you used to be a member of the white fang. I only care that next time something this big happens, you tell us. Also, no more secrets. No more "Oh, they don't need to know this". This team isn't on a need-to-know basis, it's a should-know basis.

Blake: Ok. Thank you for understand-

Ruby: Yah! TEAM RRWBY IS BACK TOGETHER!

Rocket: I wonder if Blake will ever finish a sentence.

Blake: Maybe I would if people would stop INTERRUPTING M-

Yang: Who knows? Maybe one day…

And with that, the first semester of team RRWBY was finished. We should still have 3 ½ more years at Beacon, though, and those years are bound to be packed with excitement.


End file.
